cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Order
108 |totalstrength = 1,452,546 |monthchange = 2380 |avgstrength = 13449 |totalnukes = 407 |rank = |score = 6.58 }} While often mistaken for a disorganized mass of neanderthals, the New Sith Order is much more. An Order truly based on its members, NSO has quickly risen to great milestones in it's short existence, widely known as the fastest growing alliance in Digiterra. The glorious New Sith Order is a brown team alliance founded by the great and well-known Ivan Moldavi on March 5th, 2009. Codex of the Butthurt Declaration of Intent We, the undersigned nations, agree to uphold the principles of the Order, assist our fellow members in times of conflict and push for the betterment of all through whatever means necessary. The Dark Army is based in the Brown trading sphere but will consider nations from any color provided they meet the Dark Lord and Darth Council’s requirements for admission as Acolytes of the Order. Structure of the Order Sith Emperor The Sith Emperor is the sovereign lord of the alliance. He is the ultimate arbiter of law and diplomacy. He reserves the right to delegate these responsibilities as he sees fit. The Emperor serves until he steps down or is overthrown by his betters from within the Darth Council. Darth Council The Darth Council will consist of Sith Lords, appointed through merit and malice by the Dark Lord. The Darth Council will oversee the day to day operation of the alliance, assist the Dark Lord in matters of state and conduct the affairs of the Dark Army in times of war. Brotherhood of Darkness The Brotherhood of Darkness consists of all Acolytes and their military masters, the Sith Mauraders. The Brotherhood of Darkness will serve as the heart and soul of the Dark Army, leading the global push to uphold the principles of the New Sith Order. The Sith Mauraders are elected by the Acolytes to serve as their marshals in times of war and their advisors in times of peace. Admittance to the Order Any nation seeking admission into the Order must post their intent in the appropriate location with the requested information and the following declaration: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Order shall set me free. History of the Sith The history of the Sith Order is one of strife and terror. The Sith have a long tradition of spreading their malevolent ways across the Cyberverse. Only in March 2010 did Sith historians uncover the Sith Holocrons that detail such a past. Sith Imperial High Government At the top of the Sith Empire is the Sith Emperor himself. He single-handedly rules the New Sith Order with an iron fist. Of course, it is impossible for the Emperor to rule the entirety of Sith Space by himself. Out of this need for divided governance, the Darth Council is born. The Darth Council is led by the Dark Lord of the Sith. Originally, before the rise of the Sith as an Empire, it was the Dark Lord of the Sith who reigned over the New Sith Order. It was former Dark Lord Ivan Moldavi, through sheer will, rose to the throne of the Sith Emperor and established the Sith Order as an imperial regime. And so the Dark Lord of the Sith became the Sith Emperor's second in command. This does not mean that the Dark Lord can make decisions on behalf of the Emperor. Should that he even contradict the Emperor himself, it is the Emperor's words that are final. However, the Dark Lord can act as the temporary de facto leader of the Sith when the Sith Emperor is incapacitated to do so. The rest of the Darth Council is consisted of the Sith Lords and the Prophets of the Dark Side. Both Sith Lords and Prophets play advisory roles to decision making by the Sith Emperor. At the same time, they also work oversight in the Sith Councils. Certain Sith Lords may lead certain Councils in a general direction, as well as provide administrative support. While the Sith Emperor leads, the Sith Lords point the way. The Prophets of the Dark are retired members of the Darth Council, or former Emperors. In the case of former Sith Emperors, they are also regarded as Imperator Emeritus. Prophets play a purely advisory role in the Sith Order. They have no decision making capabilities, although they tend to give administrative support when requested upon. Sith Councils Below the Darth Council, there are four ruling councils of the Sith Order. Each council plays a pseudo-bureaucratic role in their individual fields. The councils are led by a Master Sith Marauder, whose role is to dictate the direction of his/her council. Below the Master Sith Marauders are the Sith Marauders, each leading an individual section of the council. Council of Aggressive Negotiation The military machine of the Sith Order does not maintain itself without some semblance of organization. It is the job of the Council of Aggressive Negotiation to constantly prepare the Dark Army ready for war. Beyond making sure each Sith keeps a sizable warchest, the officers of the Council of Aggressive Negotiation organize combat operations, ghost busting, tactical analysis, intelligence operations, rogue defense, and develop overall macro strategies for every potential war scenario. The Council of Aggressive Negotiation is organized into several battalions. Each battalion is led by a Battalion Commander, who is sometimes assisted by a Lieutenant and a Sergeant. The Battalion Commander receives general orders from the Marauders, and carry out the action as they see fit. The Marauders of the Council of Aggressive Negotiation dictate orders to the Battalion Commanders. They also organize administrative tasks such as indoctrinating each Sith in the conduct of warfare. They also constantly work on tactical analysis and stratagems for war scenarios. The Master Sith Marauder of the Council is the quintessential equivalent of the Supreme Commander for the Sith Dark Army. In times of war, he leads the Dark Army to battle, and in times of peace, he prepares for war. Council of Proliferation It is important to the Sith that the core infrastructure of all its planets and nations remains constantly at a state of growth. While the Council of Aggressive of Negotiation prepares the Sith for war by providing discipline and stratagems, the Council of Proliferation prepares the Sith for war through sustaining economic prosperity between Sith planets and nations and developing them into war machines. A planet or a nation that is stagnant has no use for the Sith in war. And so it is entrusted into the Council of Proliferation to organize the economy of the New Sith Order. To do this, the Council is divided into four departments each led by a Marauder of Proliferation. Sith Bank The Bank's primary purpose is to manage the treasury of the Sith Order. Perpetually are portions of the treasury dispersed to young Sith planets that require immediate growth. The Marauder responsible for bank keeps accounts of the monetary repository delivers reports to the Master Sith Marauder of Proliferation on the status of the bank. It is also the charge of the Marauder of the Bank to keep track of economic programs. Department of Audits Each Sith nation and planet within the domain of Sith Space has been granted the right to receive government advice on how to construct their nations and planets. The Department of Audits handles such advising. A Sith ruler merely has to fill out a form and submit it to the Department of Audits for processing. Shortly after, a Sith auditor or the Director of audits delivers his formal analysis on how to proceed in nation-building. Department of Technology The Technology Exchange, found on the Sith Capital of Moldavistadt, is a venue for which Sith rulers can make technology deals with other Sith rulers. While it is possible for the rulers to create technology circles by themselves, most of the time, it is the Department of Technology that forms official circles between Sith. The staff of the Department is responsible for the manifestation and management of these circles. Department of Trades The Department of Trades is responsible for organizing trade circles for those Sith that need it. Most of the time, the staff of the department seeks for nations outside of Sith Space to find trade circles. Council of Propaganda and Indoctrination The culture of the Sith is one of the most important aspects of the Order. Without it, the New Sith Order would be another dull, complacent alliance trapped in a mire of insignificance. The core of establishing and manifesting that culture comes from the inherent nature of the Sith itself. But it is the Council of Propaganda and Indoctrination that develops it further. It's primary task is preventing the Sith from becoming lax and to continue cultural traditions while creating new ones at the same time. The Council of Propaganda and Indoctrination is divided into three departments. Department of Propaganda The Department of Propaganda has two main purposes. One is to spread the propaganda of the Sith across the Cyberverse to recruit new Sith and the other is to create propaganda itself. Propaganda can come in any forms and shapes whether it is making a digital art for other Sith or creating ribbons and medals for the Order. Trayus Academy The Council of Propaganda and Indoctrination houses the Trayus Academy, which is found on the planet Korriban in Sith Space. While normal institutions of educations on other planets serve to provide compulsory education to citizens within the Sith Order, it is the Trayus Academy is the sole establishment that indoctrinates new Sith into the Order. In the Trayus Academy, Sith will learn the dark history and culture of the Sith, how to wage war, how to trade and deal technology, and any other essentials to becoming a Sith. Sith Communications Sith Communications is quite possibly the largest organization within the Council of Propaganda and Indoctrination. Since the Order is quite large and expansive, it was necessary for the Sith to establish a means of effective communications between planets within Sith Space. Sith Communications is also responsible for keeping the Sith constantly active with contests and the like. Council of Lies Of all the Sith Councils, the Council of Lies is the most enigmatic of them all. One of the cornerstones of the Sith Order is having trustworthy and reliable allies that the Sith can depend on in times of war. The directive of the Council of Lies is to lead Sith agenda on foreign policy, whether it be creating new friendships or buffering enemies. Also, the Council of Lies houses the public and private foreign embassies of other alliances. It is a massive complex within the Sith Capital of Moldavistadt. Hundreds of foreign diplomats reside in these embassies for purposes of maintaining contact with the Sith. Wars New Sith Order Treaties See also Announcements *Declaration of Intent, Structure and Presence *Siberian Tiger Alliance Announcement, Temporary protection of New Sith Order (Temporary protection from STA) *Regarding the Brown Team (The Terra-Cotta Pact with Carpe Diem) *Decree of the Sith (Declaration of War on CDC) *End of Hostilities (White Peace between NSO and CDC) *New Sith Order and The Galactic Republic Announcement (Ordinance of the Force) *Honor your debts and repay them in full (Declaration of war on Molon Labe) *The Truce at Bakura (Regarding The Phoenix Federation) *New Sith Order Announcement (Protection of Vox Dei) *A Sith Decree (regarding membership for ZI listed nations) *Announcement of Moldavi Doctrine(NSO) *Declaration of War on RAD *Six month Anniversary *Two Hundred Members *Four Million Nation Strength *Sith Republic *NSO declares war on FOK! *Continuation of the war with Fark *A New Era! (Heggo becomes Emperor) *Announcement from the New Sith Order (IRON Treaty Cancelation) *Regarding the Brown Team (Brown Trade Partner Protection Accord with GATO) Other *Peace is a lie... (an elaboration and comment on NSO's creed by Ivan Moldavi) — See Also: "Rebuttal" by Hymenbreach, "Rebuttal to Rebuttal" by Arcades057 *...there is only passion *War is Peace *A Philosophy of Sithism See also Category:New Sith Order